Perfect Match, Book 1
Perfect Match is the first and thus far only book of the ''Perfect Match'' series. Summary An exclusive matchmaking service guarantees that they can find your perfect match. But is true love too good to be true? Chapters Chapter 1: True Love, Guaranteed ' ''An exclusive matchmaking service guarantees that they can find your perfect match. But is true love too good to be true? '''Chapter 2: Match Made in Heaven Your gorgeous date has arrived! But is Hayden the perfect match you've been promised? Chapter 3: Where The Heart Is You're invited to Nadia's housewarming party... But will personalities clash when Hayden meets your friends? Chapter 4: The Getaway On a romantic couples' trip upstate, will things go as smoothly as you hope? Chapter 5: Home Again You and your friends survived a car crash, but can you survive meeting the parents? Chapter 6: Swan Song You unwind with Hayden for a night at the opera, while Nadia pursues answers about her own perfect match... Chapter 7: Familiar Faces You and Nadia discovered a disturbing truth about Steve, while Damien investigates Eros... firsthand. Chapter 8: Star-Crossed With Hayden in critical condition, you turn to your friends for comfort. But will your time with them reveal even more secrets? Chapter 9: Behind the Curtain Will you find what you're looking for in the Eros office after hours? Or will someone find you first? Chapter 10: Fight or Flight After digging too deep, you find yourselves on the run... With options running out, where will you go? Chapter 11: Lying Low Now with targets on your back, you and your friends seek respite in Berlin. But a warm welcome may not be in sight... Chapter 12: Arms Race Your match is in danger, and your only chance to help lies in the Berlin underground with some shady characters... Chapter 13: On Track Trapped in close quarters on the way to Moscow, you uncover surprising secrets, heartfelt confessions, and a deal that changes everything. Chapter 14: Thin Ice Eros brings you to the cold, dark heart of their operations. And they have something sinister planned for you... Chapter 15: Before the Storm Stuck in a frozen wasteland, will you and your friends be able to escape from Eros's grasp? Chapter 16: Belly of the Beast Staring down a hoard of Matches under Eros’s control, will you survive the final showdown? Gallery Perfect Match sneak peak.png|Sneak Peek Perfect Match Adventurer.png|Adventurer Type Reveal Perfect Match Romantic.jpg|Romantic Type Reveal LeaderLIPerfectMatch.jpg|Leader Type Reveal Perfect Match Dreamer.png|Dreamer Type Reveal Perfect Match sneak peak -2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 PerfectMatchCover.png|Book Cover Reveal PMAltCover.png|In-Game Cover Perfect Match Personalities 01.jpg|Personalities Pt.1 Perfect Match Personalities 02.jpg|Personalities Pt.2 Perfect Match Personalities 03.jpg|Personalities Pt.3 Perfect Match Personalities 04.jpg|Personalities Pt.4 PerfectMatch Ch2 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 2 Sneak Peek PMCH5SneakPeek.png|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek PM Ch8 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 8 Sneak Peek Damiensfavestakeoutplace.jpg|Damien's Secret Stakeout PixelberryConfirminghowlongthebookmightbe.png|Length of Book Info Perfect Match Chapter 10 Sneak Peek.jpg|Chapter 10 Sneak Peek PMrelationshipinfo.png|Future Love Life Info PMCH12SneakPeek.png|Chapter 12 Sneak Peek Haydenpilotingahelicopter.png|Interior of Helicopter PM Ch13 Sneak Peek.jpg|Chapter 13 Sneak Peek RelationshipinfoinPMch13.png|Relationship Info as of Ch. 13 OpenrelationshipPM.jpg|If Your Dating All 3 LIs Desertedparkinmoscow.png|Deserted Park in Moscow, Russia (Chapter 13) Alanarecruitment.png|Recruiting Alana PerfectMatchFinale.jpg|Finale Sneak Peek Perfect_Match_Sequel.png|To be continue... Trivia * In Pixelberry's "What's Next" blog, a confirmation that Perfect Match will be released at the end of February was stated.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/2/2/whats-next ** Furthermore, they also confirmed that a broader range of love interests will be available in this book, as well as the choice to choose your own gender. * On February 14th, 2018, three of the various "Perfect Match types" were revealed throughout Pixelberry's various social media platforms (i.e. Facebook, Instagram and Twitter)https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/963905460913844224 ** On February 15th, 2018 the Dreamer Love Interest was revealed via Pixelberry's official Tumblr account.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/image/170928390342 * On February 20, 2018, Pixelberry released another poster, this time featuring a "best friend" type with the other "perfect matches" revealed thus far. They also revealed that the book cover for the book will be released on February 21, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/966065252314923008 ** In Tumblr, one of the tags is "#pro-tip: there's more than 4 types" thus confirming that there will be more types to be revealed.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/171103339677/whats-your-type-romantic-leader-or-someone ** Additionally, Chelsa, one of the writers at Pixelberry confirmed that one of the other perfect match types would be a rebel. https://twitter.com/slagerinn/status/966078975754747906 * On February 21, 2018, Pixelberry released the cover for the book. They also revealed that the book is scheduled to come out on Wednesday, February 28, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/966392201025536001 * The first two chapters were released on its launch date instead of one. * On February 27, 2018, Pixelberry dropped a video about the matchmaking service Eros.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/968630675778584577 * This is the first book where you can choose the gender and personality of a love interest. * It is the first book under the Science Fiction (Sci-Fi) genre, which is one of the new genres introduced in Choices. * This is the second book where you can choose the look of a love interest, the first being ''The Royal Romance, Book 1''. * There are a total of 16 personalities that you can be matched with. ** The personalities are made of four general traits: Outgoing or Mysterious, Rebellious or Sweet, Humorous or Sincere, and Impulsive or Logical. * In Pixelberry's "Perfect Match" blog, it was announced that there will be two other people you can date in this book: Damien or Sloane.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/2/28/perfect-match * This is the fourth story where Your Character has a last name, following The Royal Romance, High School Story, and Home for the Holidays. ** However, like Home for the Holidays, the last name is "Park" and cannot be changed. * 'A Battle of Crowns' was first mentioned by Steve in Chapter 4, since they mentioned that they both recently started it. ** In Chapter 7, Nadia further talks about a beheading of a beloved character in season 2 of this show. It is hinted at possibly being a parody of the HBO tv show ''Game of Thrones, ''some sort of spin-off of The Crown & The Flame (since the original tv series in the Choices Universe has ended). * On April 17, 2018, Pixelberry revealed to a player that the book could go anywhere from 13 chapters to 18. * In Chapter 11, you are given the options to remain exclusive with your match, keep your options open (which also allows you to potentially date/romance Sloane and Damien) or break up with your match (and thus pursue the other LIs). * In Chapter 13, Sloane confesses her love for Your Character and Damien also tells you when he knew he loved you. * In Chapter 15, it is mentioned that recruiting Alana will "alter future storylines", hinting at potential sequel. ** Also in Chapter 15, you are given the chance to change your MC's appearance one last time before "the finale", thus hinting that Chapter 16 will be the final chapter in the book. *On June 4, 2018 a sneak peek confirmed that Perfect Match will end with Chapter 16, however it does not say "Series Finale," rather simply "finale"; which hints at a possible second book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1003728411641016321 This is confirmed at the end of Chapter 16 when the book ends on a cliffhanger and the words "to be continued." Reference Category:Stories Category:Perfect Match Category:Romance Category:Sci-Fi